dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic The Headgehog vs Spider-Man
Sonic vs spiderman Is Superakumacool‘s Second Dbx Sonic V Spidey.jpg|SuperAkumaCool Spider_vs_hedgehog.png|The Saiyan Jedi Description Two Teenagers With Cool Attitude Who Fought So Many Villans Alone. Who Will Take The Win? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Location: Daily Bugle The Green Goblin Flies To Daily Bugle And Starts Throwing Bombs At The Buildings Blowing It Up, And Then Sonic Dashes To Daily Bugle and Sees the green goblin. Sounds Like A Job for Sonic Said Sonic.Green Goblin Flies To The Blu Blur AKA Sonic The Headgehog. Who Are You? Said Green Goblin. Spiderman Webs And Lands Behind Green Goblin. You Don't Want to Know Said Sonic. Green goblin Starts attacking sonic. Sonic dodges his attacks and kick the goblin in the face and spiderman was shocked then he said wow, what a fast one I've ever seen.Green Goblin throws a bomb at sonic, but sonic catches it and throws it back but, the bomb got into green goblin's mouth Then His Head Blows Up Killing the goblin.HOLY SHIT Said Spiderman Shocked. Too Easy said sonic. But Spiderman Webs Sonic in the leg tripping him. Sonic gets up and the two teenagers Get Into Thier Stances. Let's Go Web Head. Said Sonic. HERE WE GOOO! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjQtipPaE0s Sonic and Spiderman Runs Up to each other, and the web slinger starts Attacks the blue blur and performs the air combo with 5 hits. Sonic recovers and performs a faster Spin dash And Everywhere beating spiderman in process and kicks him down from the air. Spiderman Gets Up As Sonic begins punching at spiderman but he grabs it and hits sonic With Crawler assault and shoot a web and Swings sonic Over and over Until Sonic Goes dizzy and throws sonic into the building nearly knocking him out. when sonic gets up, he goes running at spiderman And Uses the combo with 20 hits. Spiderman Counters the 21 hits and punches sonic in the face and then does another crawler assault and uses maximum spiderman and it hits sonic 50 times and the last hit blow hits sonic in the face blowing him away and sonic hits through the trees and then lands on the building and was knocked out for 10 seconds As Spiderman begins walking away The Chaos emeralds flies to sonic and then he wakes up. when the yellow aura glows, spiderman turns around and puts a web shield around him until it stops. Sonic had turned in to super sonic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uskCKhLTS4s Spiderman Said Holy Shit the second time. And Super Sonic was just standing there, spiderman had attacks him and starts using crawler assault but it did not hurt him. Sonic Said Your tricks won't work this time.Super sonic Attacks spiderman Punching him in the gut and uppercutting him into the air and performs air combo. Sonic Punches spiderman down. Spiderman Was Stunned. Sonic Said Time to end this. Super Sonic flies down very fast and Spiderman Was Still stunned. Super sonic put his feet up ready to finish him off. once he was ready he kicks him in the head very hard breaking his neck and killing the web slinger like how he killed the flash on one minute melee. Sonic Turns back into his base form. Sonic Said Too Easy. DBX results The Winner Is Sonic! Category:Sega VS Comics themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Red vs. Blue Themed DBX Fights Category:SuperAkumaCool Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Marvel vs Sega' themed DBXs Category:Disney VS Sega